


Breathe

by 1004 (A_n_g_e_l)



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, College AU, Established Namseok, F/F, Female Rapline, Healing, It's cute after all the angst, Namjoo and Hosook take care of her, Namseok have loved Yoonji for a while now, Non-Explicit Sex in Chapter Seven, Pansexual Min Yoongi | Suga, Seokjin is Yoonji's bff(but don't tell Hosook or Namjoo that), Slow Burn, Yoonji has an Existential Crisis, Yoonji makes bad decisions, poly rapline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_n_g_e_l/pseuds/1004
Summary: Yoonji had dated Zhoumi for two years. She had opened up to him, taken a leap of faith and loved unconditionally, and he returned the gesture by cheating on her since their second month together. She's understandably hurt, but her friends, Kim Namjoo and Jung Hosook are there to keep her from doing anything stupid.Unfortunately, as the couple do their best to soothe her heart and heal her soul, she finds herself in a different predicament. The two girls make her feel comfortable in her own skin again. Warm. Loved, even, but she's only setting herself up for failure. There's no way she could ever forgive herself if she broke up the happiest couple on the planet for the sake of her own selfishness.(The hesitant love story of three girls, told in fifty short chapters).





	1. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoonji found out that her boyfriend of two years has been cheating on her. Understandably, she falls apart.

 

 

Yoonji falls to her knees, legs finally giving out beneath her as if they can no longer hold up her frail form, the smallest sob escaping her lips. "Fuck.. fuck.. how? How could he do this to me?" She clutches at her chest, nails clawing at the emptiness threatening to overtake her. It feels- it feels like she can't breathe. Her lungs are compressing and- and- and she fumbles for her phone, calling the first number that comes to mind.

"Unnie, why are you calli-" Hosook chirpy tone rings through the small speaker of Yoonji's phone, but immediately falls flat the moment the smaller girl's trembling breaths and stifled cries register through the receiver.

 _"It hurts, Sookie. Zhoumi- he- "_ Yoonji's broken voice causes alarm to shoot through the younger girl, stumbling over her words, unable to complete her sentence as hot tears stream down her cheeks, pooling on the floor.

"..Hobi, what're you doing up? Come back to bed babe.." Namjoo's low voice drawls in the background, tainted with obvious drowsiness, and a flash of guilt hits Yoonji. It's two in the morning, for fucks sake and she's keeping not only Hosook and Namjoo from their sleep. She's pathetic. A fucking mess. She can't even break up with her boyfriend properly without causing an inconvenience to others. There's some shuffling in the background.

"We're coming over." Namjoo says into the phone, having been handed it some time between then and now. Yoonji only manages a little whimper, curling up on herself on the cold wooden floors.

"We'll see be there in ten minutes." Hosook promises, and Yoonji nods weakly, despite knowing the other girl has no way of seeing the action. There's a pause. "Do you want to stay on the phone, or is it okay if we can hang up baby?"

"Can hang up. I'll see you soon." Yoonji croaks out, ending the call.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired vaguely by Dua Lipa's song, New Rules. I saw the video and was like, 'That looks gay, I want to write it,' because that's a little how my mind works, apparently. I hope to update two to three times a week because the chapters are going to be a lot shorter than Atlas's(which are 5000+ words per chapter). I won't make any promises, but I'll definitely update at least once a week.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Please feel free to comment and tell me what you think. :)


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddling(and crying?)

 

 

 

 

Time seems to be at a standstill, and it could have been three seconds or three hours before the knock on her door echoes through her dorm room.

"Unnie?" Hosook knocks again. "Please open up.."

"We brought ice cream?" Namjoo adds, her voice hesitant and muffled. Yoonji whines, not caring about the ice cream in the slightest but pulling herself off the floor and opening the door all the same.

She peeks out, only to be wrapped up in Hosook's arms the moment her door cracks open. It's the catalyst to her sobs, and she falls to her knees, Hosook easing her to the ground. Namjoo walks past the two of them, probably to put the ice cream in the freezer, and Hosook holds her close. That's all it takes for Yoonji to break down again.

"Oh unnie.." Hosook utters quietly, and Namjoo joins them on the floor, wrapping herself around Yoongi's small frame beside her girlfriend. The small girl sniffles, allowing herself to go limp in their grasp.

She doesn't know how long they stay there, but it must be a fairly long time. Her legs are numb, and her sobs eventually decrescendo into silence. "Look, let's get you into bed." Namjoo suggests, helping Yoonji to her feet. The two girls herd her towards her room, and the eldest lets out a quiet little scoff.

"I can stand on my own." She grumbles, only to be hushed by Namjoo. Hosook pinches Yoongi's side.

"Let us help you unnie. You nearly gave us a heart attack. We're worried." The younger girl's heart shaped lips are turned downwards into a displeased triangle, and Yoonji feels guilt hit her in the chest.

"I'm sorry I woke you guys." She mumbles, only for Namjoo to wrap her arms around Yoongi's waist, back-hugging her as they walk.

"No, no, unnie, don't apologize.. we're here for you." Hosook soothes, running her long fingers through Yoonji's soft black hair, and a small, almost inaudible whimper leaves her lips at the touch. The three of them fall into bed together, wrapped up in Yoongi's fluffy throw blankets.

"He's been cheating on me." She finally whispers, answering the unspoken question that had been hanging over them since the couple had walked in.

She had had her suspicions, but didn't want to believe them. She was just being paranoid. She thought she could trust Zhoumi. Except she couldn't, and seeing him intertwined with some girl at a party that he had claimed to not be going to had cemented in that fact and left her with a gaping wound in her chest.

"Oh Yoonji, I'm so sorry." Hosook murmurs, stroking the elder girl's hair as her girlfriend rubs calming circles on Yoongi's back.

"I should have seen it coming. I was stupid to think someone like him would settle for me." She laughs bitterly, but Namjoo shakes her head, her bright purple hair swishing from side to side.

"You were always too good for him, unnie." The youngest girl's low voice washes over Yoonji in a soothing manner, but all that comes out of Yoonji's throat is a self deprecating laugh.

"I've never been good enough for anyone, Namjoo. I've only ever broken hearts before-- guess it's only fair that this is what I get." Her small frame shakes, and Hosook and Namjoo exchange worried looks.

"You never deserved anything less than happiness, unnie," Hosook whispers softly. "It's not your fault you pull away to protect your heart after that time you got hurt. It just sucks that the guy who you gave the honor of your trust decided to break it." Yoongi clamps her teeth together to stop herself from scoffing. It's true, she always pulled away when people got too close, scared of getting her heart broken again, but the one time she tried to take a leap of faith, she only fell and broke her wings. Someone broken, someone like her.. someone like her probably isn't meant to find love. Not after what she's done.

"You deserve better, Yoonji-yah. You'll find it, one day." Namjoo promises her quietly, dropping honorifics, but the eldest girl doesn't have the energy to correct her. She doesn't have to strength to do anything at all, but even with them by her side and exhaustion sinking into her bones, it takes what feels like hours for her to succumb to sleep.

Her two best friends hold her as close as possible.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of Yoonji being sandwiched between Namjoo and Hosook, fight me. I'm super weak for cuddling.
> 
> Also.. considering this is 700ish words idk if this can even be considered a drabble lol.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weekend comes and goes, and with Mondays come classes. Aka Yoonji is a barely functioning human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just FYI I changed 'Hyoseon' to 'Hosook' because I like the way Hosook looks better. I went back and edited the first two chapters to make everything match. :)

 

 

 

She feels like hell in the morning. Classes are terrible. Hosook has to drag her ass out of bed. She's too tired. Her whole body feels heavy, even after three cups of coffee. Hosook has to shove her into the shower, and Yoonji scalds her papery light skin in the hot water that beats down on her, leaving her sensitive skin red. When she gets out, there's a comfy outfit waiting for her on the counter.

She brushes her teeth and pulls the clothes on, but it's a lot harder than it should be, and she nearly breaks down crying. She feels so damn _weak_. It's a struggle to even get out the door.

Namjoo walks her to class. Their fingers are intertwined, and Yoonji holds on like Namjoo is her last grasp on sanity. They amble along in silence, the only sounds being the rumble of cars through campus and the constant buzz of students around them. It normally wouldn't be uncomfortable. They're best friends for a reason, but all the background noise is pounding in her ears insistently like a metronome and it makes Yoonji want to scream.

Thankfully, she manages to keep herself grounded, but once she's at the door of her class, it's hard to let go. Yoonji doesn't want to go in alone. She hasn't been alone since that Friday night where she had cried out her heart and swore to herself never again. Never again would she allow herself to show such weakness, but here she is, struggling to let go of Namjoo's warmth.

The younger girl seems to sense her reluctance, and pulls her into a comforting hug. Yoonji instinctively freezes, body stiffening like a board, but Namjoo doesn't release her. "Hosook and I will come pick you up when class is over." She states, and before Yoonji can protest, the tall girl gives her a pretty smile and is gone in an instant.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how many of you reading this fic are following my other BTS story Atlas, but I'm going to say I definitely won't be able to make my Friday update with that one. This week is finals week and I'm studying my ass off for chemistry(just had my two bio exams and my lab practical). I will be able to update this one though at least twice because drabbles are short, but there's no way I could manage 5000 words these past two weeks for Atlas. Just know that it's coming!


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't get better + Namjoo is capable of not burning down the kitchen in a fic for once(kind of)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um. Save me.

 

 

 

She falls into their arms the moment they reach her single.

"What's wrong, Unnie?" Hosook asks kindly, and it's enough to crack the flood gates open. The warmth. The kindness. It hurts. She doesn't deserve it.

"I can't." Yoonji's words come out tight and choked, and she crumbles down crying right there on the floor for the second time. "I can't." She repeats, sounding lost.

"Can't what, baby?" Hosook murmurs, running a hand through Yoonji's jet black hair. Namjoo looks on with worry in her eyes.

"Can't.. can't.. can't do anything right." The wail rips from the eldest girl's lips, leaving their blood running cold. There's a gaping hole in her chest where her heart once was, an antagonizing, constant pain that won't go away, leaving her a broken mess in front of her two closest friends. "I- just- not good enough. I couldn't even figure out how to-"

"Honey.. honey.." Hosook utters kindly, taking Yoonji's hands in hers and squeezing them gently. Namjoo feels a small strike of pride at how well Hosook handles the poor girl. "You might not be invincible, but you're good enough. You're going through a rough time baby."

"You're more than enough." Namjoo adds, crouching down next to the other two, expression sad. She had never realized how dependent Yoonji had been on Zhoumi. They had always seemed like two separate people. Yoonji always had been such a confident soul, before and while dating Zhoumi. It was insane to think that losing that boy would cost her this much.

Hosook looks up at Namjoo as she consoles the eldest girl with calming touches. _'I'm going to kill him.'_  She mouths to her girlfriend, and Namjoo has nothing to say in response. She would normally calmly explain reasons why murder was not the solution, but it truly is looking like a good option at this point. Not that she condones violence. Or homicide. Not really.

Sighing quietly, Namjoo heads for the kitchen. Though normally a forbidden zone, she has a feeling Hosook will be there on the floor for quite a while, so it's up to her to make Yoonji lunch. Something simple, of course. She knows the elder girl won't be able to stomach much, so she reaches for a can of chicken noodle soup. Not even she can mess that up-- besides, she doesn't dare try to make anything else and accidentally set Yoonji's dorm room on fire.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've a final exam in chemistry technically today, but instead of sleeping, I'm updating this thing. I did get some studying in though, along with about a thousand words written for Atlas though, so I was kind of productive??? LOL.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maknae line makes an appearance.

 

 

 

"I don't wanna." Yoonji whines, a subconscious pout on her lips, and Namjoo's resolve weakens. Shit. No. Yoonji needs to get some time outside of her dorm for her own good. It's not healthy for Yoonji to lock herself away with only Hosook and her for  
company. They can stay out and get some fresh air until Hosook gets back from her classes. "Can't we go back to my room, please Namie? I- I don't wanna.."

"Unnie.."

"Noona!"

"Fuck.." Yoonji curses under her breath right before she's practically barreled over by two sophomores and a freshman. Clearly they have no sense of self preservation.

"Noona! Noona!"

"We said we're gonna go get lamb skewers weeks ago, Yoonji-noona!"

"Are you okay? How've you been? We haven't seen you in forever!"

Three voices surround Yoonji, and she stops moving, overwhelmed by her three dongsaengs. Jimin is clinging to her small shoulders, staring at her worriedly, while Taehyung and Jungkook stand in front of her, looking like eager children. Hell, Namjoo would go as far as to call them eager children.

Yoonji seems like she's about to curl up on herself, but she must pull herself together because she suddenly straightens up, much to Namjoo's surprise. "Why're you guys crowding around me? It's been less than a week!" Her voice, for the first time in days, sounds like her normal, gruff self. Namjoo eyes her worriedly, but the short girl slaps Taehyung on the backside of his head with a prideful smirk plastered over her face. It looks real as hell.

"Geez, we can't miss our favorite noona?" Jungkook complains, only for Yoonji to roll her eyes, dropping the smirk to purse her lips together. She's pouting.

"No." She states bluntly.

Jimin rolls eyes. "You didn't answer any of our texts, so we got a bit worried." He admits, getting a resigned pat on the wrist from Yoonji.

"Sorry kids. I was busy." She grins confidently, and Namjoo can't help but stare. She suddenly feels like she and Hosook hadn't realized just how good Yoonji was at covering up her internal thoughts. Had Yoonji faked being okay before? It's impossible to know.

Namjoo can't believe this is the same girl who cried for so long the night before, or even struggled to get up out of bed and take a shower this morning. She looks alive.

"Namjoo-ah, you coming? We're going to the food court." Yoonji calls over her shoulder as their dongsaengs drag her away, and Namjoo blinks quickly. Oh. She's being left behind.

"Yah! Wait for me!" She complains, jogging after them.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn. The semester is done and I'm still busy??? I've only bought half the christmas presents that I need to and my schoolmates are dragging me out to 'actually socialize'. *Sighs* 
> 
> I think I'm working on too many fics at once too. I've ten different projects going on in my writing folder right now, despite the fact I've only Atlas and Breathe posted right now orz. I think the next one that will go up is Kesali, which features Icarus!Jungkook and ForestSpirit!Taehyung, but that won't be for a while yet.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading as always(and listening to me ramble lol).


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of five.

 

 

"I want a pizza but it's so expensive! I don't know if I wanna buy it. Jungkookie, help me! We can split it.." Taehyung is complaining, widening his eyes to give Jungkook an expression akin to a kicked puppy. Yoonji eyes their interactions with a dull sense of amusement. They all know how this is going to end.

"Taetae-" Jimin starts, and while he looks exasperated with his best friend, there's fondness in his gaze.

"I'll buy it for you." Jungkook interrupts whatever Jimin is going to say. ' _Whipped'_  Yoonji mouths as Namjoo, who chuckles softly, cocking her head in agreement. It's funny, really, how easily the maknae will comply with Taehyung's desires, but the smile the other boy gives him is like light itself. Jungkook isn't the only one weak to Taehyung. It's all of them really, Yoonji included. Perhaps it's the fact he sometimes acts more like the maknae than their group's actual maknae.

"Namie," Yoonji nudges the tall girl with her bony shoulder, "You and Hosook like the bibimbap, right?" Namjoo blinks at her unnie, surprised.

"What?"

"Hosook likes the chocolate cupcakes here too, right?"

"Yoonji-unnie-"

"We should get her one as a reward for when she gets out of class." Yoonji says as she grabs Jimin's attention, indicating for him to help her pick up the prepared meals. "Pick up another cupcake for yourself, Jiminie." She drawls, pulling out her campus card and ushering Jimin towards the register to pay as the two younger boys drift towards the pizza, Taehyung's giggling clearly heard throughout the food court.

"Unnie.." Namjoo whines, but Yoonji sends her a look. Namjoo doesn't know whether or not to be intimidated, if she's to be honest. The elder girl looks like an angry kitten.

"Let me do this, okay? I forwent meals a lot this semester-- I bet even with this, I'll have an extra hundred thousand won at the very least for my food budget." She snips, and Namjoo wisely chooses to close her mouth. She has a feeling this is Yoonji's way of paying them back for taking care of her. Buying them the most edible(and overpriced) food on campus. To not accept is to wound the elder girl's pride, even if she and Hosook don't want compensation for caring for their friend.

"I.." Namjoo smiles faintly as Jimin hands her the boxes. "Thanks unnie." She ends up saying, as Jimin turns back to usher the other two boys towards the cash register to pay.

Yoonji nods. "Wanted you and Hosook to have something nice." She mumbles, pulling out her phone to tap at the screen, grabbing for Namjoo's free hand to lead the lanky girl to the tables outside, plopping herself down on the bench.

By the time Jimin has managed to herd the two youngest out, Hosook is jogging up, long hair pulled up into a ponytail, still in her workout clothes. Namjoo greets her with a peck on the lips and a warm smile before allowing Yoonji to offer Hosook the meal. The dancer dimples prettily, lips curling into a heart shaped smile, and Namjoo is definitely staring as Yoonji hesitantly smiles back.

"Ew, stop being gay." Taehyung teases, and Hosook pulls out her ponytail to flip her hair over her shoulder dismissively as Namjoo giggles.

"I don't want to hear that from the boy who got kissed by Choi Minjae by playing the icing on his lips card." She replies, smirking. Yoonji hides a smile behind her hands as Taehyung protests loudly. "On the first date, too."

"We- it's not- that doesn't count!"

"What about Do Jihan?" Hosook looks like she's having way too much fun at Taehyung's expense. "Or Choi Minho? And a certain Park Bogum? And did we forget about Kim Himchan, now?"

Taehyung hides his face in his hands, groaning. "Himchan-hyung's head over heels for Yongguk-hyung. They've been a thing for ages; I was going to him for advice."

Hosook clutches at her chest, offended. "What about us? Namjoo and I have a wonderful relationship." Taehyung snorts. "But remember all the pining beforehand? ' _What if Namjoo likes Yoonji-unnie?'_ and ' _But Hosook clearly loves someone else.'_ You two were a mess getting together."

"Wait, you thought Namjoo liked me?" Yoonji asks, incredulous, before barking out a laugh. "Do you have any idea how much this one-" She jerks a finger at the violet haired girl, "-whined at me that you were too pretty and way out of her league?" Namjoo's face turns bright red.

"How did we get to humiliating me? We were talking about Tae being embarrassingly gay." She wails, picking up her chopsticks and shoving food in her mouth.

"One of his failed dates turned into his relationship advisor." Yoonji quips, and Taehyung moans in distress. "And we're discussing this because you two would be the worst relationship advisors."

"But anyway, what happened to the rest of them?" Hosook asks, and Taehyung shrugs.

"Minjae and I still text," He grins faintly. "Just as bros though. Minho-hyung's got his hands full. And Jihan-hyung.. I think we have potential."

Yoonji rolls her eyes. "Huh.. and how many times have I heard this?" She wonders out loud. She's not serious though. She knows Taehyung just wants to find love. The boy's seriously a romantic. He's just.. trying too hard to make someone fit. He's never going to find anyone this way though. 

"I mean it this time, noona!" Jimin laughs at Taehyung's response, if not a little tightly, and he pats the younger boy's thigh before wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"You never know. Maybe Jihan-hyung will be the one." Jimin says quietly, but the humor fades from his face as he eyes Jungkook. The boy hasn't said anything since the conversation started.

"Yeah," Taehyung sounds a little more subdued as he nibbles at his pizza, and Namjoo can't help but wonder if she's imagining things. "Maybe so."

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know. I was supposed to update this on the 18th, but then I suppose we all know what happened that day, and then it just didn't feel right.
> 
> However, I've five completed drabbles sitting around for this one, so maybe I'll post one a day to make up for the absence.


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning-- semi-graphic/non-explicit sex.

 

 

They meet up one night when Yoonji manages to slip away from her two friends' care. She had just wanted a breather, to get away for a while, when he had called. She doesn't know how she ended up drinking god knows how much on a Wednesday night with Zhoumi and stumbling back to his place instead of her own.

Even in her lapse of judgement, she knows she's one one to blame for this. She should have pushed him away when he had kissed her-shouldn't have met up with him in the first place- but instead, she had pulled him closer in a moment of weakness, desperate for a familiar touch. And he gave it to her, hot mouth on her throat, hands slipping beneath her skirt as he marked her.

Then, she's on her knees, throat full of him, and all she can think is how much she hates him, and yet, how much she needs him. Breaking up with him had been the hardest thing she's ever done in her life. She works him the way he's taught her, but that smirk he's giving her makes her want to bite down. She thinks maybe he can see the fire in her eyes, because he pulls her up by the hair before grabbing her by the jaw, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"Open." He demands, and her body follows the command without thought, mouth falling open obediently. He spits, forces her to swallow.

"I hate you." She repeats the words over and over, like a mantra-or a reminder- as his fingerprints bloom across her body. Hips, thighs, throat.

"You need me." Is the only reply she gets.

She's becoming more sober as she bounces in his lap, and that wave of overwhelming self-directed loathing hits her all at once as Zhoumi murmurs degrading praise against her burning skin.

Despite it all, she feels more alive than she has since their separation.

-

By the time she makes it back to her single, back to the couple crashing in her room, her phone has filled with an excessive amount of texts and missed calls. She reads every single message, listens to every voicemail, and feels the guilt build inside her chest. She didn't mean to have a moment of weakness, but Zhoumi knows her inside and out. He knew what she needed, and gave it to her. He stripped her of all her ability to think, of all her pride, leaving her bare for everyone to see.

That's what Namjoo and Hosook see, anyway, when she shamefully slinks back to her room, lips swollen, body marked and claimed by a boy who had stolen her heart and then crushed it with all he had. They see the girl that had pathetically allowed herself to find comfort in the person who broke her in the first place.

"Unnie.."

Yoonji can't bring herself to look either Hosook or Namjoo in the eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoonji's a senior(I don't think I ever specified that) so no underage drinking has been going on in this chapter.


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hosook and Namjoo handle the aftermath.

 

 

"You-" Namjoo starts, eyebrows furrowed in worry as she watches her limping, bruised upperclassman slink into her room shamefully. Her lips are swollen and dark pink in color, clearly been kissed and bitten, and she reeks of alcohol. The dark, possessive hickies on her skin stand out all to clearly against her pallor. Namjoo can feel Hosook's hand clench tightly around her own. Hosook is angry. Namjoo squeezes her hand gently in warning. Being angry won't solve anything.

"I fucked him." The words sound dead coming out of their unnie's mouth. Namjoo winces and she swears she can feel the bones in her fingers creaking under the immense pressure coming from her girlfriend's hand. "He doesn't give a shit about me but we fucked."

"Him?" Hosook asks, lips pursed into an angry triangular shape.

"Zhoumi."

"What were you thinking, Yoonie?" Namjoo finds herself asking, the question sounding sharper than she had intended. Yoonji only shrugs.

"He was there, wanted to talk." She laughs raspily, pushing past them to collapse on her bed. "He was drunk, I needed to get drunk for that shit, but in the end we didn't do anything but fuck."

That part was as clear as day, and Namjoo pushes down that nasty bitterness that seeps up inside her veins. Hosook is clearly feeling the same. She can't let that feeling control her actions. She takes a deep breath, forcing her body to relax.

"How do you feel?" She inquires carefully, getting another laugh from the small girl, this one bordering more along hysterical.

"I fucking hate him." Yoonji mutters into her pillows, and Hosook's grip loosens just a fraction on Namjoo's tortured hand. "Fuckin' hate me too." She adds, almost inaudible. Namjoo has a feeling that last part wasn't meant to be heard, and it makes her chest ache unpleasantly.

"Oh honey." Hosook speaks up, letting Namjoo go and approaching the distraught girl. She runs her slim fingers through Yoonji's hair comfortingly, letting out comforting cooing noises. Namjoo follows, settling at the foot of the bed, watching as Yoonji curls her small frame around Hosook. "You made a mistake, but it's okay. No one's going to fault you for it. We all have our moments of weakness."

Yoonji sniffles. "No more answering his calls." Namjoo can tell Yoonji says it more for herself than anyone else in the room, but her words send a sense of ease through her all the same.

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a grad student, Seokjin is a busy guy. He does make time to drop by Yoonji's dorm room every friday at 1:00 PM.
> 
> (Aka as Yoonji tried her best to keep her embarrassing oppa away from her friends but now they've met him in all of his housewife-like glory/nagging).

 

 

Seokjin is shocked to say the least, when he picks the lock to Yoonji's door and bursts into her room with his typical bags of food in hand, only to find her cuddled up between two girls he had never seen before. He had been starting to think she purposefully kept him from meeting her friends. 

"Angel, you didn't tell me you were having friends over." He accuses, and she rolls her eyes at him, far too used to his antics, even as her friends blatantly stare him down as she crosses the room to greet him. "Did you-"

"Yes, oppa, I already ate." She cuts him off in a grumble, before realizing her mistake.

"Did you just interrupt me?" Oops.

"....ah."

"Did you or did you not?"

"Yeah."

"You did bad, do you agree?"

Yoonji chooses to ignore him, instead snatching the bags of food and sort them away in the mini fridge. His gaze is caught by dark hickies on her throat-- Zhoumi must have been in some type of mood. Yoonji too, for that matter. Normally she'd more willingly play along with his teasing, so something's definitely up.

"Who're you?" The violet haired girl stands, her voice low, suspicious, and a little rough. Seokjin does his best not to gawk. She's a little intimidating, he's not going to lie. She's tall. She surpasses his own impressive height, if only by a couple centimeters, and she's staring him dead in the face as if determining his worth. By her expression, he isn't worth very much.

"Kim Seokjin." He offers his name with a weak smile. The girl narrows her eyes at him, and the other one, with long, honeyed brown hair and lips downturned into a faint sneer hops off the bed to join them in the middle of the room.

"The resident chaebol. Known for being not only fickle in general, but a serial dater." Hosook rattles off, and Seokjin's smile doesn't just falter, but falls completely. That's not him. That's who everyone thinks he is. It's not his fault that people tend to realize he's not who they think he is after a week or two of dating. It's not his fault he's not that sexy presence they want him to be, not the _sugar daddy_  they expect. He can't help that people don't like him for him.

"Hosook." Yoonji's voice is sharp, and the grad student has no qualms about hiding from the two unknowns behind the small girl. He's sure he looks ridiculous, but he's always had a thing for dramatics. Besides, Yoonji's friends don't seem too friendly. "Namjoo. Be nice. Oppa is probably the reason I didn't starve last semester."

Seokjin nods fervently. "That's right! I cook for my angel on a weekly basis and this is how I'm repaid?" The expressions on the two girls' faces are kind of priceless.

"Unnie, who is this guy to you?"

"He picked your lock!"

Oh. OH. That's why they've been giving him looks. He quickly waves his hands in a panick, grabbing their attention. "It's not like that- Angel would never cheat on- with me- I'm not-- like that, I-" He stumbles over his words, going red, and Yoonji turns on him. He expects a smack in the head, but all he gets is a blank look. He fucked up.

"Zhoumi and I are no longer dating." He feels his mouth fall open. Oh. Fuck.

"I'm sorry." He won't deny he's curious, but he's not going to ask why. She would have called him is she wanted to talk about it. That must be why these two(scary) girls are here. He interrupted their moral support session. Except, something in him needs to know how long she's been.. not okay. Even if she's good at hiding it, Seokjin knows Yoonji, knew something was off. He just hadn't known it was this. "When?"

"Last Friday. After you left."

"How are you holding up?" He stares her down, taking in her every move, every shift that gives her away. Her red rimmed eyes are analyzing him just as he is her. That makes him feel a little better. It's a sliver of normality.

"Shitty." At that, he envelops her in a hug. He can't quite help it. Neither of them are really the touchy-feely type, but Yoonji looks like she could do with a bit of comfort right about now. He does his best to ignore the blatant stares from Yoonji's friends. He supposes he understands now. They're protective, and he's a strange guy picking the lock and waltzing into Yoonji's dorm room like it's nothing. Though, it's not his fault that Yoonji likes to keep her friends separate. She probably doesn't want him spreading a bunch of her embarrassing stories. He doesn't blame her for that.

"Yoonji, do you want me to kick his ass?" Seokjin asks seriously, pulling back to put his hands on her shoulders. Yoonji laughs. It sounds more like a scoff, but he'll take what he can get.

"You barely work out anymore, oppa." She points out, and he pretends to be offended. She's right though. He'd need at least a month at the gym to build back some of the muscle he has lost buried in books and sitting in on meetings that his father insisted upon. "I bet Namie could even take you on at this point."

"Hey!" He pouts. It's not that Yoonji is wrong though. It just feels little more true once it's been said out loud. ".. speaking of which, shouldn't you have introduced us?"

"..speaking of which, shouldn't you have not broken into my dorm?" Yoonji mimics, but she's smiling. They've never been ones for true politeness, even if they make jabs about each other's attitudes more often than not. "Kim Namjoo-" -she points to the tall one, "and Jung Hosook," she points to the other girl, introducing them anyway. "This is my-"

"-most handsome oppa." Seokjin can't help but cut her off. Knowing her, she was going to say something along the lines of _annoying childhood friend,_  which isn't accurate in the slightest. Well, maybe a little. He's been known to pester her about eating habits more often than she appreciates.

"..not what I was going say, but whatever." Yoonji grumbles, shrugging. "Now that's done, you can heat up some soup for me or you can leave." Seokjin smiles tolerantly at her gruffness as Yoonji shuffles towards her bed again. He can cut her some slack. She really had liked Zhoumi, after all. The past week must have been tough on her.

"Sure, angel." He switches his attention to the two formerly hostile-now unreadable- girls. "Want some? I'll fix you girls some too if you'd like." Hosook lets out a tired sigh, running a hand through her hair.

"Why not?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason Seokjin calls Yoonji 'Angel' ironically is because they joke she has one foot in hell at all times. Also he's very gay for a boy in his gaming crew(who call themselves 'The Strongest Idols' because they all claim they're handsome enough to be idols) but he refuses to tell Yoonji who because she'd definitely take the chance to embarrass him back for all of her embarrassing stories he's told about her. Also because he's pulling the biggest 'no homo bro' of the century and low-key still thinks he's straight.
> 
> Also, Seokjin's 'The Strongest Idols' gaming crew is for real though, I didn't make that up. It's a thing and I love it. Tell me what you think of him? He's a lot nicer than in Atlas lmao. I think I low-key flip-flopped his and Zhoumi's personalities between these two fics.


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Hosook might be a little jealous. It's okay though, because Namjoo is there by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love soft NamSeok and BFFsies Sin.

 

 

 

 

Hosook didn't know what to think of Yoonji's friend at first. Her initial impression was a generic fuckboy, popular, a partier with a tendency to go through girls like he goes through clothes. Her impression upon actually meeting the guy was an entitled rich boy whose lock picking skills were probably used for being an overall shitty person. Her third impression.. well, she hasn't quite formed it yet.

It looks like his entitled attitude is.. well, a part of him, but not as much as she had originally thought. He's shameless, not afraid of looking ridiculous as he had attempted to hide his huge frame behind a hundred fifty seven centimeter Yoonji. He's kind enough to cook Yoonji food on a weekly basis apparently, and lives a much busier life than she would have expected.

Neither she nor Namjoo know quite what to do with him. They watch as he chats with their unnie, eating the unfairly delicious soup he had apparently prepared while he simply sits on the sink counter. She seems totally at ease. The curve of her lips when she looks at him is faint, but it's real. Yoonji is picky when it comes to her friends. He has to have something going for him. But then again, sometimes not so great people can slip past Yoonji. Zhoumi is proof enough for that.

He has a laugh like a squeaking windshield wiper, a handsome face, wide shoulders and plump lips and pretty eyes that girls could be jealous of. He's definitely attractive, in his own way. If Hosook weren't so gay, she thinks she might have fallen for him. Except she is very gay and all she can think of is how much it'd be unfortunate if this guy came and swept Yoonji away while she was still reeling from Zhoumi's betrayal. Though, it's not like the guy has a great dating record, so there's always that. She sighs tiredly. Namjoo can't be happy about this either.

"You okay?" Said girl asks, nudging her softly. Hosook can't quite help but to smile into her soup at her girlfriend's attentiveness, her annoyances fading into the background. She reaches out, slowly lacing their fingers together.

"I love you." She murmurs, storing her(probably unfounded) complaints about this new friend away for another time. Namjoo has to be feeling the same way, watching this new friend swoop in and watching their unnie's transformation from barely functioning to not-quite-functioning-but-genuinely-better in the blink of an eye. She gets a gentle kiss on the top of her head in a way of reassurement, and she swears she can feel her heart swell.

"Yeah, yeah. I love you too." Namjoo says warmly, knowingly giving the shorter girl the affection she's seeking. It's only then that she realizes the room has fallen silent.

"..what?" Both Seokjin and Yoonji are staring at them intently, their food forgotten.

"You guys are cute."

"Stop being gross."

The two older students speak simultaneously, only to glare at each other.

"Angel, how could you call such a cu-"

"Do you see this?" Yoonji points a finger at them accusingly. "A healthy, functioning relationship? In _my_  house? Dis-"

"Did you just interrupt me again?"

The couple exchange bemused looks, before bursting into laughter. Hosook thinks things just might turn out okay.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference, Namjoo stands at 5"11, just as Namjoon does. Hosook is about 5"7, so she's not the tallest but has a decent height for a girl, and Yoonji is at 5"2(5"3 if she doesn't slouch), so she's just a little under average.


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls keep Taehyung from embarrassing himself too much. Kind of.

 

 

"Let's go to the rec center." Namjoo says, staring off into space as she filters out Taehyung's jabbering. The boy is hopping around the honors building's lounge, practically vibrating out of his skin. People are starting to give him-and the rest of their group by extension- weird looks. Jimin and Jungkook are busy at the moment, in some hip hop class or another that should be out soon, but Yoonji and Hosook are sprawled across one of the suede couches together, limbs entangled as Namjoo perches on the end of the armrest. Well, now that she thinks about it, they might just be getting looks because Hosook dares coddle the infamous Min Yoonji.

"But I'm so comfy, Namie." Hosook pouts, squeezing Yoonji in her grasp, causing the eldest girl to yelp in protest.

"Hey! This is abuse!" Yoonji interjects, only to be ignored.

"Taehyung really needs to burn off some of this excess energy, Hosook." Namjoo points out. "Some racket ball or rock climbing might help." Hosook shifts her gaze over to the boy, who is currently in the process of embarrassing himself in front of a half of the sophomore honors council. Hosook winces.

"Yeah. Okay. He's pretty jittery without Jimin and Jungkook around." She admits. She has a feeling he's more acting out of the feeling of being pressured by the presence of others, but Namjoo is right. The boy has a lot of pent up energy. Or nervousness. She's felt the same before. The need to say something, the need to be the center of attention out of the feeling that was everyone's expectation. He rarely remembers what he's even saying after moments like these, so it's probably nervousness that's forcing the word vomit.

Untangling herself from Yoonji-who pouts at being let go despite her earlier complaints- Hosook approaches carefully(she's not trying to get elbowed in the face from Taehyung's flailing limbs), placing a hand on his shoulder. He freezes.

"Noona?" He asks carefully, and she just shrugs.

"We're getting out of here kiddo. Gonna go the the rec center and play racket ball until Jiminie and Kookie's dance class is finished."

Taehyung's face seems to positively brighten as soon as his two friends are mentioned, and he scrambles for his backpack. Hosook chuckles quietly. What a cute dongsaeng. "Maybe you'll hear the end of the story later." She says briefly to the bemused sophomores, before helping Namjoo herd a cursing Yoonji and an only somewhat subdued Taehyung out of the building.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how most rec centers at universities work, but at mine, we have not only a bunch of work out equipment and gyms and fields and pools, but also rock climbing walls and racket ball courts and other weird stuff.
> 
> Also!! I'm hoping to get out chapter nine of Atlas before the end of the month. I know, it's been a long time, but it's the best I can do at the moment. If you'd like, feel free to scream at me on my [everything Tumblr](https://patzivota.tumblr.com) or my [BTS focused Tumblr](https://1xx4-angel.tumblr.com).


End file.
